Not Quite What I Expected
by SwitchBlader458
Summary: Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Cameron is heartbroken to learn that her mother has passed on while she was at the military academy in Durango, Colorado. Offered the choice to live with her father, she is thrust into a place that is not quite what she expected.


The rhythmic tapping of a foot echoed throughout the small cabin, as Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Cameron nearly dozed off while in the process of completing her four page assignment for Field Medics class. Being a doctor was her life goal because her father was one, even though her mother had custody after their divorce when she was four years old. She had only seen her father once after that, on her thirteenth birthday. That was four years ago.

She had been dubbed a 'military brat', as her mother was a marine and she lived her entire life on one military base after another. When she was fourteen, her mother sent her off to a military academy in Colorado, where she's been ever since. She was one of the very few people that stayed after so many were sent home, and had top scores in all of her daily classes.

A knock on her cabin door startled her out of her revere, causing her to tumble out of the chair that she had been precariously balancing on two legs. Stumbling to her feet, she rushed to answer the door.

When the door was open, she came face to face with a woman who had short blonde hair and was wearing army blues. Snapping to attention reflexively, she noticed with distaste that she herself was wearing a pair of torn at the knees jeans and a baggy gray t-shirt with her last name stitched on the left sleeve.

"Ma'am," she blurted out, earning a smile from the woman.

"At ease, cadet," she nodded approvingly. "My name is Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. May I come in?"

"Of course. Sorry it's a bit of a mess right now, I wasn't expecting company."

"You may want to have a seat, I fear I am the bringer of some very bad news."

* * *

Cameron sat in a state of shock, a blank look fixed on her visitor. Only one thought was on her mind, repeating over and over like a broken record player. 

_She's dead. My mother is dead.KIA._

"Since you are only seventeen, your father now has custody of you. Either you can stay here and finish your classes, or you can leave to live with your father," Major Carter explained. "I'll give you the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow to consider your options. Since it is the weekend, you do not have classes I assume?"

"No," Cameron replied, breaking out of her trance only slightly and adding, "ma'am. Shall I expect you tomorrow at 1900?"

"Yes. It was nice to meet you, though I wish it would have been under different circumstances," the woman gave a faint smile, standing from the small couch she had been perching on and offering a hand to Cameron. "Good bye, Cadet Lieutenant Colonel."

"Good bye, Major," she replied, grasping the Major's hand in a quick handshake before escorting her to the door.

* * *

Sometime around two o'clock in the morning, after Cameron's packing had been done, she sat down on her bed – an army cot with a single pillow and sheets – and let out the few tears that had been clouding her vision ever since the Air Force Major had left. A soft tapping on her door brought her head out of her hands, as she wondered who would be there at that time in the morning. They weren't due for a wake up call until 0530, and even then, it was a Sunday. 

As she opened the creaky wooden door, her only friend at the academy stared at her through the screen door.

"Can I come in?" he questioned, with a lopsided smile. "It's kind of raining out here."

"Yeah, sure," Cameron hurriedly wiped away the tears staining her face, combing a hand through her layered dark brown hair as he entered the small cabin. "You need something, AJ?"

"I went the store today and I found a stuffed turtle that reminded me of you," he explained, holding out the small green and tan turtle. "I heard you're leaving, and I wanted you to take this with you so you'd remember me."

Cameron dropped onto the small couch, her bottom lip quivering.

"'M gaun tae live wi' ma faither," she choked out, her normally barely noticeable Scottish accent growing thicker as she choked up. "Ma mither's deid."

"Oh, Ronnie, I'm sorry," AJ apologized, giving her a friendly hug while placing the turtle in her arms. "You'd better remember me every time you look at little Scunner here."

Cameron laughed, holding the little stuffed animal in her hands and allowing it to calm her down. The next time she spoke, her Scottish accent was nearly gone.

"Scunner, huh? He's just a wee baby," she laughed again, hugging it tight.

"You always called me that, so I thought that would help you remember me," AJ laughed also, his hazel eyes dancing with merriment as they met Cameron's electric blue orbs.

"You still are my scunner, you nuisance," she grinned, patting the little tan head.

"See you later, Beckett."

"Later, Johanson. And thank you."

* * *

"Wow. When you told me I was going to live with my da, I figured you meant somewhere in Scotland. Not… well, not the Pegasus Galaxy, that's for sure," Cameron joked, looking around the big room. 

"A wormhole is going to open right there in that ring. You'll have to wait for us to input a code, and then you'll have two minutes to get you and that crate of supplies through before we run out of power," Major Carter explained to her, pointing at the giant ring in the center of the room.

"What is that?" Cameron questioned.

"The ring? It's called a Stargate."

"What will happen if I don't make it through before it closes?"

"You will cease to exist."

"Oh," the brunette let out a nervous laugh, looking at the ring again. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I've had my fair share of 'gate travel, and I'm still here," the blonde offered in assurance, giving the younger woman a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay," Cameron pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before turning the motion into a salute. "Ma'am."

"Good luck, cadet," the Major returned the salute, before disappearing from the room.

As Cameron stood in front of the now rotating ring, she had never felt so excited. Or terrified.

The 'gate flashed, and she found herself staring into the blue gel-like substance.

"IDC code has been sent and received. You are free to go, cadet," said a male voice over the intercom. The brunette snapped one more salute, pulling the heavy supply crate behind her as she stepped through the ring.


End file.
